Yours Truly
by R.Kay
Summary: A single red rose laid on top of her desk. The small white card beside the crimson flower read: To my innocent angel, never let anyone bring you down. Yours Truly SxS ExT !Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1 R

Yours Truly

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters, only the story.

A single red rose laid on top of her desk. The small white card beside the crimson flower read: _To my innocent angel, never let anyone bring you down. Yours Truly_

Line Breaks – scene change

Hyphens – time change

- - - - -

Chapter One: Flashback

She was not going to be late; she was _not_ going to be late. Kinomoto Sakura was going to be late.

Her auburn hair whipped across her face as she frantically scrambled around her room packing her messenger bag.

Life was so cruel. Not only does she have to wake up at _seven_ a.m., she would now also have to suffer the morning traffic five days a week. Oh how she missed her old job as a waitress at this small but cozy, midnight café.

Too bad it had to shut down due to financial problems.

Thus, it had left her jobless and almost homeless. Almost. But she _will_ be if she didn't pay her rent by the end of the week. Thank kami that she receives her pay-check every week instead of every other week like her old job.

At least this was better than doing several odd jobs for the past few weeks just to keep on top of things. Since when did living day to day get so _hard_?

Now where did she put her keys? Why do these things always happen to her? First her alarm clock didn't ring, or so she thought, then her keys disappeared. Note to self: buy a new alarm clock.

Spying the silver piece of metal on the coffee table, she grabbed it and made a mad dash to the door. After spending half of a precious minute unsuccessfully locking the door, she skipped the elevator and went down the fire stairs two at a time.

Once she got to the ground floor and out the lobby doors, she finally remembered the taste of morning traffic.

What a horror. This was definitely not her day.

Between stumbling into people on the street and close calls of almost falling flat on her face, her mind wandered back to the event two weeks ago that landed her the job as secretary for the infamous CEO and president of Li Industries Technology.

--Flashback: Two weeks ago

_The sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment, startling a drowsy Sakura from her hard earned bubble bath._

_From the outside, the person standing there could hear splashes followed by a 'thump' then a soft 'hoe'._

"_Just a moment!" She called out._

_Clutching the towel tightly to her chest, Sakura unlocked the door and attentively opened it._

_There stood a petite woman at 5'4" with soft amethyst doe eyes and lips turn upwards mysteriously. She was casually dressed in a baby blue tube top that hugged the flare of her hips and cargo pants in a shade Sakura would call hazelnut. Her violet-grey hair fell in loose waves to her mid-back that showed flashes of the dangling star earrings adorning her ears._

"_Konnichiwa Sakura, I heard you were looking for a job so I brought you a preposition."_

_She visibly relaxed and flashed her best friend a grateful smile._

"_Make yourself at home; I'm going to go throw something on."_

_Returning to her bathroom, she pulled out the bath plug and watched sorrowfully as the lukewarm liquid swirled down into the drain._

_So much for relaxing._

_The towel that once surrounded her flew out the door with supreme accuracy and into the over-flowing laundry basket across the hall._

_Hmm. Must wash the laundry soon._

_She quickly pulled on a pink tank top and a pair of white caprice before making her way to the beige couch in her miniature living room._

_The room itself was a plain sight. Besides the couch that took up half the area, the only other objects occupying it were a coffee table, and a television that sat in the corner. Occasionally black framed pictures clashed with the hospital white walls._

"_Thank you for coming over," she let out a sigh, "it's been a struggle keeping up with the rent."_

_She waved a hand toward a stack paper, which consists of 'friendly' reminders, on the table._

_Tomoyo let out a melodic giggle, "Well, you know how I help Eriol at the office on my spare time?"_

_Of course she knew. The two were high school and university sweethearts; they still love each other very, very much, at the top of their classes. When they graduated, Eriol took position as the partner and vice president of the CEO in Li Industries Technology while Tomoyo followed her heart and started her own clothing line, Moonlight Blossoms._

_After a year, Moonlight Blossoms was booming. Tomoyo's once small shop expanded and had hit the 'must visit' shops in Japan's tour guides._

_With this success, Tomoyo was able to hire more workers and have a bit more spare time for herself. During this spare time, she would help Eriol organize files and answer phones, sort of like his part-time secretary._

"_Wait, don't tell me," Sakura pondered. "Eriol is looking for a full time secretary."_

"_Close," a mischievous grin danced across her friend's lips. "I heard the 'big cheese' of Li Industries Technology is looking for _another_ secretary. The sixth one for the past month to be exact. I thought you might be interested so I asked Eriol to put you down on the interview list."_

_Sakura went absolutely still, unable to comprehend the amount of information being thrown at her in a short amount of time. "You're joking me."_

"_Now why would I do such a dreadful thing like that?" Tomoyo questioned._

_As everything began to piece together in her head, her breath hitched and moisture began forming at the tips of her eyes._

_Throwing herself across the couch she tackled the violet-haired beauty, letting out a cry of gratefulness. "Arigato Tomoyo! You're the best!"_

"_No problem. I have the perfect outfit in mind! You're going to look so kawaii-"_

* * *

_A week later, Sakura was stared up at a tall building with her emerald eyes. Correction, a _very_ tall building._

'_Is this the right place?'_

_She had clearly missed the huge sign perched on the roof that screamed in big, bold letters, 'Li Industries Technology'._

_This was it. Sakura took a deep breath and glanced at reflection in the mirrored windows before striding through the automatic glass doors._

* * *

_He let out a sigh and impatiently ran his hand through the messy, chestnut locks perched on his head. 'One more, then I'm out of here.'_

_In front of him sat a young blond woman rambling off aimlessly about kami knows what. She was wearing a fire engine red swoop neck that looked a size too small and showing enough cleavage that could cause a saint to swear. A tight black miniskirt rode up high on her thighs, flashing him every time she crossed her legs._

_Typical._

_The men in the office practically swooned as, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Kaori, Izumi Kaori. They practically swooned as she had made her way towards his door. Half of them spurted red from their nose when she 'accidentally' dropped her purse and bent over to retrieve it._

_Since when did men lose their dignity?_

_She certainly lived up to her name though, fragrance. It was so over whelming he could hardly breathe._

_Once upon a time he would thrive on these types of women. He still did, but to a minimal amount. He prefers to keep his fantasies in the bedroom and business in the office._

_Who Tomoyo referred to as the 'big cheese' was the one and only, Li Syaoran. He had reigned Li Industries Technology for five years, starting at the tender age of 18._

_Many had thought he was 'too young' or 'naïve' due to his reckless behavior as a playboy during high school. Some had even tried to take advantage of this situation. What they didn't know was, yes, he had been a playboy, but he was also in the top of his high school graduate class right along side of Eriol and Tomoyo. Determined to show the world he was capable of great things, he dropped his reckless act and took on university along side of the workload for the company's president._

_It had paid off._

_Just after one month into the switching the chain of command, the company's income flew off the charts. Li Industries Technology was soaring higher than before. By the time one year had passed, they were receiving ten-folds the amount they were before._

_Now he proudly sat in his office on the 35__th__ floor, overlooking Tokyo from the birds-eye view._

_Starting from 9 o'clock in the morning, Syaoran had sat through at least 43 different interviews. Most of them he had dismissed before they were half way to the chair that sat across from him._

_With all the different positions in the building, the job that changed the most frequently was the slot as his secretary._

_Eriol had even made a poll to confirm that._

_Throughout his late teens as a playboy, he thought he had seen everything._

_Oh, how wrong he was. It had been nothing compared to what he experiences when he looks for a new secretary._

_From tiny, see through suits to pathetic threats, some had even gone so far as to bribe him. Hell, there had even been proposals. Too many to count for his present taste._

_A faint buzzing noise brought his back from his thoughts. What was that? Oh, the blond, how come he forget?_

_Concluding that Koari had wasted enough of his time, a very long 6 minutes, he held up a hand to shush her._

"_Domo Arigato Izumi-san, it was a pleasure meeting you." Not._

_He stood and held his hand out for a polite handshake. "We will try to get back to you as soon as we can." Don't count on it though._

"_The pleasure's all mine," she practically purred as she received his hand and also rose from her seat, lingering her hand in his a bit longer than necessary._

_Sitting back down in his chair, he waved a hand to dismiss her._

_Obviously thinking she got the job, Kaori sauntered out the door, but not before blowing him a kiss._

_And they say men were sex-fiends._

_Maybe one more interview would be a bad idea; he could already feel a migraine starting. All the nonsense directed towards him since the morning came back to bite him in the ass. Okay, new plan – skip the last interview and go straight to lunch. Perfect._

_Now to tidy up and then he would be out of here. Scratch that, eat first, clean later._

_With enough said, or… thought, he made his way out of his office._

_Just as he opened the door, a woman wearing a white hoodie and jeans stumbled into the room, almost knocking him over._

_She bowed low as a sign of apology. Trestles of her bangs framed her heart-shaped face while the rest was pulled back into a high, loose ponytail._

"_Gomenasai, Li-san." The petite angel said as she straightened herself out._

_She speaks!_

"_Maa ii deshou," he said as she picked up the folder she dropped and flipped it open._

_**Name**__: Kinomoto Sakura_

_**Age**__: 21_

_**Birthday**__: April 1__st_

_**Sex**__: Female_

_**Education**__: Graduate of Tomeda College_

_His eyes quickly scanned the rest of the sheet, then her._

_Gorgeous figure? Checked_

_Full, lush, bee-stung lips? Checked_

_Slut-suit? Not Checked. Well that's a new one._

_His curiosity got the better of him. It _was_his first plan to have one more interview. Somehow his gut instincts told him this 'Kinomoto Sakura' was going to be different._

_Closing the file, he directed them to his desk._

"_Kinomoto Sakura," she said as she held out a hand._

"_Li Syaoran."_

* * *

_Another day done and over with._

_The sound of the television was a soothing change instead of the loud screeches of spoil children as they demanded for a certain toy to be bought._

_Don't get her wrong, she loved children. But a person could only stand whining to an extent. Let's hope she gets the job as secretary before she needs a hearing aid from working at Toy's "R" Us._

_Her program was interrupted when the sound of chimes from her phone began to jingle._

_Startled, she nearly fell off her couch before reaching for the sleek silver cell._

"_Hello?"_

_She was sure her neighbours could hear her as a loud 'YES' erupted from her mouth and bounced through the halls._

--Flashback Ends

When the elevator dinged and the metal doors opened, she toppled out and stared at the clock hanging on the wall.

Yes! She made it! Five minutes early. Time to get ready.

She made her way to the desk outside Li-san's office and plopped herself down into the black leather chair. Heaven.

Bad Sakura. Not the time to relax.

A shadow hovered over her and span her chair around. "You're late."

- - - - -

A/N – Yes I'm back! For now anyways. Hope you like the revised version of Chapter 1; I'm planning to revise for the rest of the chapters. **R&R** to tell me if you like the new version!

Special thanks to my Beta: differentxdreamz


	2. Chapter 2 R

Yours Truly

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters, only the story.

Line Break – scene change

Hyphens – time change

- - - - -

--Previous Chapter:

_A shadow hovered over her and span her chair around. "You're late."_

* * *

Chapter Two: Secret Roses – contains course language 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, raising her gaze to meet her friend's.

"Ohayo Sakura," Tomoyo giggled as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Arigato," she said, putting her bag underneath her desk before taking the cup. "What do you mean I'm late? I'm _early_ for once." Unless… nope, still seven minutes before nine. She blew on the cup of steaming caffeinated liquid.

"Our meeting…?"

Silence.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

More silence.

Tomoyo tapped her foot impatiently, "Sakura…"

"Yes I-" She rubbed her face. She had completely forgotten. "Gomen."

Tomoyo ceased her tapping and shrugged. "Oh well, we'll talk more about some other time, since Eriol would be joining us for lunch. Before I forget, Syaoran requested to see you in his office before you start."

Now why would he want to see her? "Arigato. I'll see you at 12:10?" She said as she removed her jean jacket and folded it to put with her bag.

"Sayonara Sakura."

As Tomoyo walked off in the direction of Eriol's office, she stood up and inhaled a deep breathe, trying to calm her rising heartbeat.

Raising her hand to the door, she gave it a hesitant knock.

"Come in," a frustrated growl came from the other side.

Time to face reality.

She sighed and opened the door with a trembling hand.

* * *

Syaoran ran a hand stressfully through his hair again, sending them spiking out in different directions. 

After typing something into his computer, he turned back to one of the many stacks of paper scattered over his once 'clean and organized' desk.

As cobwebs started to form in his mind, he took his thermos and drained it dry. Setting the cup down, he leaned back into his plush leather chair and stretched.

Whoever said 'when you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything' is bull. End of discussion.

A yawn escaped his mouth. Smothering it with his hand, he could feel his eyelids fluttering close.

Wasn't coffee supposed to _give_ you an energy boost?

Tired, he crossed his arms over his chest and well into a much needed sleep.

And, it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

What a coincidence.

"Come in," he growled, frustrated by the lack of rest.

A timid figure entered the room and bowed.

"Ohayo Li-san, gomen, I hope I haven't interrupted. Did you ask to see me?" Sakura asked.

He nodded and made a gesture to a stack of paper on his desk. "I would like these reports to be typed up and filed by lunch time. Is there any questions?"

"Iiya Li-san."

"Just Syaoran is fine; Li-san makes me sound old. And get me a cup of coffee, black with sugar, no cream. My cup is over there." The silver thermos was where he left it last, tittering at the edge of his desk.

He handed her the folders and dismissed her with a nod as she picked up his cup.

"Sayonara L-err… Syaoran-san."

A small smirk etched onto his emotionless face as he glanced up. He watched Kinomoto's hips sway unintentionally from side to side as she made her way out. The light grey skirt fell modestly down to her knees, swishing around her every step. Her white blouse hugged every curve of her upper body.

His eyes flashed molten gold for a second before it faded back to the cold amber. Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, he went back to the documents in front of him.

* * *

Yes, she lived! That wasn't so hard now was it? 

Sakura gently closed the door behind her and walked over to her desk to drop off her day's workload.

Okay, she admit, it wasn't _that_ bad.

Looking around, she remembered something she forgot to ask. Where was the coffee room?

After panicking for a moment, she smacked her head and head towards Eriol's office to find her friend.

-

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and studied the words she'd just finished typing onto a new document. There, finally done. Now to file them.

Tomoyo had had enough free time to show her around the office after she had delivered Syaoran his coffee.

During the tour, she familiarized herself with the places she thought would be the most important: the break room, the filing room, Eriol's office, and of course, the lady's room.

-

Just as she had completed putting away the files in their correct cabinets, her eye caught a glimpse of the clock, 12:08. Two more minutes.

The last two hours had been hectic. As soon as she completed typing the reports, Syaoran had given her a huge stack of business proposals to sort through. _And_ between all of that, she was busy answering phone calls left and right.

She quickly shut the drawer and spun around to head out of the room, only to crash right into someone.

"Hoe! Sumimasen!" She squeaked as she bowed in apology to the unfortunate person she almost knocked over. At least neither of them were holding any paper.

Why do these things always happen to her?

"So that's where you've been hiding," the unfortunate person said with a hint of teasing.

"Nani?" She blinked, looking up at the person in front of her. "Eriol!"

"Konnichiwa Sakura," replied the navy haired man. "Congratulations on getting the slot. You are now the envy of women ranging from 10 to 80."

"Great," she groaned. "You just had to say that didn't you."

"Give up on a chance to embarrass my girlfriend's best friend? Never."

That's nice...

"Well, my cute little descendant was going through secretaries as if they were tissue paper. Not really surprising though, some women really don't know what visual harassment means."

"Visual harassment?" she questioned as she tried to stifle a giggle.

A smile danced across Eriol's lips as he nodded. "Yup, visual harassment. It's when your eyes are harassed by unpleasant sights."

By this time, she was full out laughing, clutching her stomach as she tried to keep from tipping over.

"Look at the time," Eriol said as he read the hands on his Rolex. "We don't want to keep Tomoyo waiting now do we?"

She let out a small 'eep' and rushed towards the elevator where Tomoyo was waiting. Eriol trailed along behind her.

Honestly, that man is never in a hurry.

-

"So, Hiiragizawa-san," Sakura smirked as she waved the celery stick she was holding at his chin. "Would you like to state your opinion with me about having your 'beloved' working as your part-time secretary?"

The three of them were sitting at a small café a few blocks down from the office and were catching up on old times.

Both victims blushed four different shades of red.

"Eh..?" Eriol rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on," she prompted. "You can't deny that it's more pleasurable to work with your loved one.

Turning to her best friend, she prodded Tomoyo in the side. "Cough it up."

Eriol coughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it literally."

Absolute silence.

"Fine, fine. You're off this time." Sakura mumbled.

There was always tomorrow to dig deeper.

* * *

The week had come and gone. Sakura had to admit that the past week had been fairly enjoyable. Everything was running along smoothly. 

It was a miracle that she somehow managed to overcome her nasty habit of oversleeping. Maybe it had something to do with the tiny flip-flops her heart does when she sees a certain amber eyed man.

The women at the office swooned every time he walked by.

But not her, Kinomoto Sakura was made out of tougher material.

All her life she had been warned about men like him, Mr. love 'em and live 'em. Her brother had spent most of his free time drilling this little face into her head since she started junior high.

She walked into the office with a bright smile. One more day till the weekend.

Unfortunately, someone decided that she was getting a bit too 'close' by working with _their_ Syaoran.

It seems the word has gotten out that Li Syaoran actually seemed content with his current secretary and wasn't planning to replace her anytime soon.

And, Syaoran's girlfriend wasn't very happy about the idea.

"Where is she?" A shrill voice pierced through the office, causing anyone in ear-shot to wince.

She? Was this woman referring to her?

"You!"

She looked up at the red colored nail pointing to her nose and replied with utter boredom, "Me."

She could practically see steam erupting from the woman's ears. Ha! If this woman thought Kinomoto Sakura was a push-over, then she's going to be for a rude surprise.

"Listen here you little slut, Syaoran is _mine_, mine you got that? I suggest you pack your bags and high-tail out of here by the end of the day."

Ho hum. Sakura swatted the offending finger away from her face and stood up. "Are you done yet? How's this, _you_ listen for once in your life. I still have bills that are starting to pile and this month's rent is just around the corner. The world doesn't revolve around just one person so why don't you turn yourself around and walk out of here so maybe I can get some work done."

"Why you-"

"That's enough Kyoko," Syaoran said in a soft, yet calm voice.

Now where did he come from?

"But, but, _Syao_-kun!" The woman, who Syaoran referred to as 'Kyoko', whined and latched on to his arm. "This woman needs to be taught a lesson."

"Look who's talking," Sakura scoffed.

"A lowly commoner like you should learn your place," Kyoko sniffed and reared a hand as if to slap her.

Show time.

What Kyoko didn't know was that Sakura just so happened to have taken karate since she was still a toddler. Even though she's a black belt now, she still somehow managed to only maintain the grace during training. If only she could apply this valid skill outside the gym.

Wait for it, wait for it. Only the slap never came.

"I said enough," Syaoran replied emotionlessly as he held Kyoko's limp wrist. "Wait for me in my office."

Giving her a last glare, Kyoko stalked off towards the open door and paused. Without turning around she said, "Better watch your back bitch, cause I'm going to make your life living hell." She disappeared from view with a dramatic slam.

Bring. It. On.

-

'_Finally, another day done and over with,'_ Sakura mused. She couldn't believe how fast the entire week had flown by. Thank kami a busy week is always rewarded with a wonderful weekend.

Note to self: call Tomoyo about the plan.

Turning off the whirling machine, she grabbed the stack of freshly printed paper and filed them away into a folder as she walked back to her desk. Four down, one more task to go.

The manila folder landed with a soft 'thump' as she reached for the pad of sticky-notes and a pen.

Something caught her eye as her fingers were soothing the note onto the cover of the file.

What's this?

A single red rose laid on top of her desk. The small white card beside the crimson flower read: _To my innocent angel, never let anyone bring you down. Yours Truly_

How cute, her own guardian angel.

- - - - -

A/N – Here's the revised version of Chapter 2! _For those who read past chapter one, you would've noticed some parts didn't make sense, that's because I'm not done revising the rest of the story yet._ Thanks to those who left a comment. Make me happy by leaving a **review**!

Special thanks to my Beta: differentxdreamz

2-3-08


	3. Chapter 3

_Yours Truly_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters, only the story.

A single rose lay on top of her desk. The small white card beside the blood flower read: _To my innocent angel, never let anyone bring you down. Yours Truly_

_- - - - -_

_- Previous Chapter -_

_A single rose lay on top of her desk. The small white card beside the blood flower read: _To my innocent angel, never let anyone bring you down. Yours Truly

* * *

Chapter Three: And So It Begins 

"Wai!" Tomoyo squealed, "Sakura-chan has secret admirer."

"H-hoe?" The emerald eyed girl stammered as she hid her face behind a stuffed plushie, "It's probably just a feel-better gift after what happened yesterday."

"A red rose means love Sakura!" protested Tomoyo as she whacked her on the head lightly with a throw pillow.

"Well maybe that person doesn't know that even roses have a code. Just cause you have high IQ doesn't mean you have any EQ"

"You could be right, but I highly doubt that."

"Moving along!" Sakura said, desperately trying to change the subject. "So… about that thing… we're going to host it here right?"

The two best friends were currently at Daidouji estate, sprawled out on Tomoyo's queen sized bed. At the end of every week, Sakura would spend the night at Tomoyo's house or err… mansion for the weekend. Now that they both go to the same work place, Sakura would always be early for at least one morning in a week.

"Yup!" Tomoyo replied excitedly. "Blue and silver will be the main colors; do you want to do the decorations or the invitations?"

"You're bettering at designing cards Moyo-chan, so I think you should do that. I'll hang up the balloons and streamers."

"Hai, he'll be so surprised." A touch of pink could be detected on Tomoyo's milky pale face as she scribbled down notes in a fuzzy notebook.

"Let's try going for the simple but elegant look, he's into astronomy so maybe we could stick glitter stars on the wall."

"Kawaii! Shimmering stars behind streamers and balloons, arigato Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled. "I'll cover for the costs so no worries."

It's a fact to everyone that Sakura is naïve, but she's also stubborn. Determined to take on the world, she refuses to borrow money from anyone to pay off her bills. Directing all her pay-checks to rent, food etc, Tomoyo offered, more like forced, to be in charge of Sakura's wardrobe. From casual everyday clothes to glamorous dresses, you name it; everything was from the one and only Daidouji Blossoms, Tomoyo's very own clothing line. Almost every single product ever created is of course, inspired by Sakura.

Placing the pad on her desk, Tomoyo walked back to the bed. "Can you model some of my new designs for me tomorrow? I want to see what they'll look like before I put them out in the store."

"Sure, what else do I do on a perfect Saturday?" Sakura said dryly. "No waking me up before 10 though."

One might think after a whole week of rushing around, the weekend speed might slow down a little, that's where you're wrong. Instead of a nice, relaxing break most are enjoying, Sakura could be found either coming in and out of the dressing room at Daidouji Blossoms or being dragged around town. You see, Sakura didn't adored weekends because she didn't have to go to work, 'sleeping in' was the key point.

Slipping beneath the sheets, Tomoyo reached for the light switch.

"Nights Sakura."

"G'night Moyo."

And darkness consumed the room.

**x Next Day x**

Smoothing out the white tennis skirt, Sakura poked her head out of the changing room before pulling the curtain aside. One second she was standing there, the next she was being pulled in front of a mirror.

-click- -click- -click-

Flashes exploded in Sakura's eyes. "Whoa, slow down there Moyo, I'm being blinded here." Dark spots covered her vision as she tried to blink them away.

"Sorry Sakura." Tomoyo gave a sly smile.

Sakura stood in front of the mirror with a white, short sleeve hoodie and a pink tube top. Her hair draped over her back as she brushed some of it behind her eye. The skirt hugged her hips and flowed down to her knees. On her left ankle was a silver chain with tiny cherry blossom charms. Pale green flip flops that adorned her feet completed the look.

After a few more shots, Sakura went to change into the last design for the day, a plain, yet extravagant emerald dress. The only accessory she wore with it was a thin heart-shaped necklace.

The silk complemented her every curve, clinging in the right places. The edges cane down to her calves, allowing white strap-ons to peek out.

Glancing at her reflection, Sakura admired the dresses simplicity. Faint cherry blossom imprints fluttered on the lower left hymn. A thick white strap held the dress up on the right shoulder, leaving the left bare.

"It's beautiful."

* * *

Every since her first encounter with Sakura Kinomoto, Kyoko felt threatened. Yes, Kyoko Sasaki multimillionaire, a successful model with a rich and famous boyfriend felt threatened. Who ever thought the day would come? Maybe it was the innocence about Kinomoto that frightened her. To her knowledge, men went for two main things, innocence or vixen. But nowadays innocence is a sin. 

There was a time when all of Syaoran's attention was devoted to her, that was before the company struck gold and profits soared even higher. Now work consumed all his free time. Besides going to business parties or dinners, he would pull all-nighters or go straight from Li Corps to home, then back again.

The store from across the street, 'Daidouji Blossoms', caught her eye. _'Daidouji… where have I heard that name before…? Might as well check it out.'_

From all the citizens buzzing in and out of the store, she figured that it was worth her time. The building was one floored, but the interior stretched for at least 150 meters length-wise. Windows in the front were plastered with posters, 'New Release Today!'

Strolling through the glass doors, the pink hue of the dim lights lit the store. Brackets and brackets of clothes were spread out all the way to the back. Nothing seemed to interest her until she spotted an emerald dress hanging on a rack at the very back near the changing rooms. There were t-shirts, jeans, and skirts beside it, but the green stood out before all of them. Flipping the tag over, it indicated it was a size 5.

"Perfect, innocent yet seductive, just what I need to get Syaoran's attention again. I wonder how much this cost."

Flagging down a sales lady that had been hanging up dresses, she directed her to the lone rack beside the change rooms.

"I was wondering how much this emerald dress cost."

"I'm sorry miss, but this dress isn't for sale. Maybe some other dresses would interest you," the sales lady said, waving a hand towards the location where she was just at.

"If it isn't for sale, then why is it on the racks?"

"This rack here is Daidouji-san's private collection; the newly released designs are near the front of the store."

"I demand you to sell this dress to me. I'll pay twice the original value."

"I must apologize, but if the dress on this rack, it mean's it's already been requested." The sales lady reasoned, pointing to a sign attached to the metal bar where empty coat racks clustered together.

"Do you know who I am?!"

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the back room taking out the final products and getting ready to move them into the store when a raised voice caught there attention. "… Li Syaoran's girlfriend… make your life miserable…" They looked at each other before poking their heads out the door, scanning the store to find where the screeching had came from. 

"Oh no, it's Kyoko."

"Who?" Sakura asked, looking confused.

Tomoyo sighed and rubbed her temples. "That lady that was at the office yesterday."

"Ohh, no wonder she looks familiar," Sakura sweat dropped.

"I better go break this up." Marching out of the backroom, Tomoyo made her way towards the shrill Kyoko. "Is there a problem here?"

"Are you the owner? I command you to sell me this dress before I tell my boyfriend you refuse to fulfill my request."

"I'm pretty sure this lady here has already explained to you that the items on this rack aren't for sale. Now, if you're going to cause a disturbance, I recommend you leave this store before I'm forced to call security." Tomoyo gritted out as politely as possible. _'How dare she try to use Syaoran's name to gain power.'_

"You!" Kyoko shrieked, pointing to Sakura who had stepped up beside Tomoyo. "It was you that requested that dress wasn't it? First you try to steal Syao-kun from me, now you steal my dress. This isn't over!" With a huff, she stomped out of Daidouji Blossoms.

- - - - -

A/N: Another chappie up! The next one would be less boring, this one is just a filler. Thank you to tears-of-redemption of the idea of Sakura actually getting slapped.

PS. I get a lot of story&fav alerts but only half those people review. It takes the same amount of time to add a story or review. So please **R&R.**

Meanings of Roses Depending on the Color

(well the most common meanings… different website gave diff. meanings)

Red – love & passion

Coral – desire

Light Pink – joy & admiration

Dark Pink – thankfulness

Pink – happiness or sympathy

White – affection

Peach – success

Orange – enthusiasm & eagerness

Yellow – friendship

Green – ferity & fruitfulness

Blue – mysterious

Lavender – love at first sight & enchantment

Black – death & change

Thank you to my reviewers. -hearts-

neoazngirl x lunarianmaiden x tears-of-redemption x anonymousM x .x.SoaringSkies.x. MercuryAshlingPrincess x rosedreamer101 x AngelEmCuti x ffgirl-07


	4. Chapter 4

**BEING REVISED**

_Yours Truly_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters, only the story.

A single rose lay on top of her desk. The small white card beside the blood flower read: _To my innocent angel, never let anyone bring you down. Yours Truly_

_- - - - -_

_- Previous Chapter -_

"_You!" Kyoko shrieked, pointing to Sakura who had stepped up beside Tomoyo. "It was you that requested that dress wasn't it? First you try to steal Syao-kun from me, now you steal my dress. This isn't over!" With a huff, she stomped out of Daidouji Blossoms._

Chapter Four: Watch Your Back

'_Another start to a busy week,'_ Sakura rubbed her eyes as she took a long sip of coffee. _'Why does Tomoyo have to be an early riser?'_

"Let's go Sakura! We don't want to be late now do we?" Tomoyo chirped as she skipped down the stairs, heading directly towards the coffee machine.

"How can anyone be so perky in the morning?" Sakura groaned as she finished up her coffee and went to wash the cup.

"Don't know, must be a gene, I've always been a morning person."

"I wonder why…" Sakura drawled out as she watched Tomoyo drink her 4th cup of coffee.

The ride to the office only took ten minutes, which was 20 minutes faster than when Sakura walked from her house. On the way there, they chatted more about their plan and decided to go shop for the decorations next week. After all, the date it's on was coming up pretty fast.

Parking the car in the underground garage, the two friends hurried along into the elevator that awaited them. Well, more like they had to wait for it to come down from the 27th floor...

When the elevator finally reached the 35th floor with its passengers, it chimed and opened the steel doors. Tomoyo skipped ahead towards Eriol and Syaoran while Sakura lagged behind, wondering how can _anyone_ be so hyper in the morning. Maybe it was the coffee...

"Good morning Li-san, Eriol." Sakura said as she tried to stifle a yawn with her hand.

Eriol chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Tomoyo's waist and pulled her towards him. "Ohayou Sakura. Early I see. What did Tomoyo do today to wake you up from your slumber?"

"Don't ask, just the thought still makes me shiver."

_- Flashback -_

"_Rise and shine Sakura-chan! A sunny morning to begin a new day, wakey wakey!"_

_Under the thick layers of blankets and pillows a barely audible muffle could be heard. "Tn more ninets."_

_Tugging back the comforter, Tomoyo grinned as she slipped ice cubes down the back of Sakura's shirt._

"_C-cold!" Sakura shivered as she shot out of the bed to get out the already-half-melted cubes. "I'm up, I'm up!" She grumbled into a pillow she picked up._

_Muttering under her breath, Sakura treaded towards the washroom while Tomoyo waltzed back downstairs._

_- End of Flashback -_

"So Kinomoto has trouble waking up," Syaoran said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm sure it won't be much trouble for you to get here on time. It does starts the same time school begins. Or are you saying that you were late for school everyday?"

"Humph." Sakura puffed out her cheeks and stalked towards her desk. "Why does everyone pick on me for being a late riser?"

Her only response was gales of laughter; which broke her solemn mask and brought a cheery smile to her face

**x Lunch Time x**

A lone shadow stood outside Li Corps, staring up at the glass windows high above the city. _'I'll get her when she's not expecting it. My first attack will be… _today. _When Syao-kun sees the wrench for what she truly is, he'll come crawling back to me.'_With that, the figure lifted her sunglasses to rest on her head as she sauntered into the lobby.

'_Fuji Naomi for 2 o'clock next Thursday… a meeting with Tama Takashi right after.'_ Sakura rapidly penciled the appointments in order from a sticky-note to a thick 3-ring binder. _'And… that's all for the moment, phew. Maybe a cup of coffee would perk me up.'_ Closing the appointment book, she stood up and walked to Syaoran's office. She knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Yes?"

Just one word could make her face heat up and forget everything she was about to say. Opening the door, she poked her head in and stammered, "Umm, I was going to go buy some chinese food. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Sure, dumplings please. Arigato Sakura, I'll pay you back later. Oh and can you print out my schedule for this week? Just bring it in when the food arrives."

"Yes, your highness." Sakura coughed out into her fisted hand. (A/N: not fisted in the violent way, more like holding a mic to her mouth)

"You say something?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Sakura beamed with a cheeky grin as she closed the door. _'Now what was I- oh yeah! Lunch and schedule, lunch and schedule.' _She repeated to her self as she pick up her wallet and left the office.

'_That should do it.'_ Kyoko thought happily to herself, _'a little bit of coffee to complete the look.'_ She poured the hot liquid on a pile of papers labeled 'contracts', and stepped back to admire her masterpiece. With a sneer on her face, she treaded across the office and waited for the scene to unfold when Sakura comes back.

She had easily snuck onto the 35th floor since almost everyone in the building was out for lunch. The whole top office was deserted, no one could be seen. After she made a quick round of the floor, making sure there wasn't a stray using this break to catch up on work, Kyoko began her scheme. The whole plan took a mere 10 minutes to accomplish. Leaving her more than enough time to clear away her utensils and find a place to hide.

"Hoe?" Sakura stared with wide eyes at what used to be her organized desk. Coffee soaked through all the newly printed documents she had placed beside the computer before she went to buy lunch. Appointment pages from the 3 ring binder layer the floor 2 meters radius of the desk. Water flooded her keyboard and onto her chair.

To Sakura, her voice was soft, not even above a whisper. To everyone else that isn't on lunch break, one might have thought the person screaming had seen a ghost.

"Where's the fire?!" Mei Ling came to a screeching halt beside Sakura's desk. She whipped her head left and right, searching for a sign of something burning, till her eyes fell onto the pitiful object sitting in front of her. "Whoa, what happened here?"

Sakura blinked, then blinked again. Okay, maybe it wasn't her imagination. The mess, Mei Ling, and the lady with a smug grin from across the room were indeed real. "What are you doing here Mei Ling?"

"Still clueless as ever, I work here."

"You_what_?!"

"Why so surprised? Didn't Tomoyo or Eriol tell you?" From Sakura's clueless face, Mei Ling took that as a no. "Okay… I guess they didn't. Wait, why are we having this talk right now? We should be trying to save the files… _**the files**_"

As Sakura wiped away coffee on her desk, Mei Ling tried to blotch the papers with Kleenexes, the lady from before slowly made her way towards the scene of the crime. The smirk etched on her face increased as she came closer.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two girls desperately trying to save what's already lost. Let me tell you something, it was long gone before you even got here. This is what you get for trying to steal _my_ Syaoran."

Their voices must have been a tad bit too loud; hearing noises concur the office at this hour, Syaoran decided to check if it was Sakura back with his lunch. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Sakura?" He took one look at her desk and did a take-back. "Did a hurricane go threw your desk?"

"Kyoko here, decided it would be fun to waltz on over and create a ruckus." Mei Ling informed him.

"But_Syao_-kun," Kyoko whined, "She totally deserves what happened. It's like she was _asking_ for it. Can't you see how pathetic she is?"

"The only person I see pathetic right now is _you_. Damaging important contracts and information and who knows what else, you did all _this_ just because I wasn't spending enough time with you, Kyoko?" Syaoran strained out as he widened the door and stepped out.

"It wasn't me," Kyoko protested with puppy-dog eyes. "I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Syaoran, don't listen to her," Mei Ling fumed. "She was the only one here when we were cleaning up, why would she be here in the first place?"

"_Syao_-kun, that bitch is lying, why would I want to damage your company?"

"That bitch you just referred to is my cousin."

"Opps, my mistake. Sumimasen Mei Ling."

"That's Li to you." Mei Ling said as she shot daggers with her eyes.

"Kyoko," Syaoran said coolly, "please extract yourself from this building before I'm forced to call security. I think you caused enough problems for one day."

You could practically see smoke coming out of Kyoko's ears. "You," she seethed as she stomped over to where Sakura was standing, "this is all your fault. And I'm going to make you pay." She reared her hand back and slapped Sakura across the face. "This is what you get for crossing Kyoko Sasaki." As fast as she appeared, Kyoko vanished from the building.

Sakura stood shocked with wide eyes as Syaoran reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he pressed in a few digits and waiting. "This is Li Syaoran; next time Kyoko Sasaki walks through the lobby, kindly show her the way out. You know what she looks like." He closed the phone and looked at Sakura. "Let me go get some ice for you."

"Oh my god, I can't believe she did that! Are you okay? Mei Ling looked hopelessly at the soggy mess. "And the papers are drenched; you'll have to re-type everything. She really doesn't know when to stop, that woman…"

"Hoe?" Sakura asked as she gently rubbed her cheek. "The files we don't have to worry about. I could just reprint it again; I saved every assignment on my jump drive. This is starting to sting though." (Notice that she was wiping away coffee earlier, not 'saving' the files.)

Mei Ling groaned, "Why didn't you say so before I started freaking out about the lost documents. What's taking my cousin so long to get that ice?" She grabbed Sakura by her wrist and dragged her in the direction Syaoran disappeared to

'_Just who does that wrench think she is?! How _dare_ she turn _my_ Syaoran against me! She better watch her back because the war is on."_

-achooo-

'_Someone must be thinking about me.'_ Sakura wiped her nose with a kleenex, her other hand pressing an ice pack to her cheek. _'I wonder wh-'_ Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of her stomach. "Oh yeah! Lunch!"

- - - - -

A/N: x) My inspiration is back! I finally planned out what's going to happen in the story (sort of –cheekygrin-) Ahh, and yes. I attempted to add humor into this chapter… Key word 'attempted' Please **R&R! **It'll make me very happy and update faster.

tears-of-redemption: hope you like how I wrote your suggestions! -happyface-

anonoymousM: no prob! And Kyoko using Syaoran's name shows insecurity -hint.hint mentioned in Kyoko's POV near middle of chapter 3-

Thank you to my reviewers x) ILU -glomps-

rosedreamer101 x EvilDunkin-Sama x Luvia x AngelEmCuti x anonynousM x lunarianmaiden x vinh x Artistic18 x Deprived of Chocolate x Mystic Moon Empress x MercuryAshlingPrincess x darken Sky x Aethereal Dreams x Emsie xx x Rose Sentari x everyday-snowangel-


	5. Chapter 5

**BEING REVISED**

_Yours Truly_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters, only the story.

A single rose lay on top of her desk. The small white card beside the blood flower read: _To my innocent angel, never let anyone bring you down. Yours Truly_

_- - - - -_

_- Previous Chapter -_

-achooo-

'Someone must be thinking about me.' _Sakura wiped her nose with a kleenex, her other hand pressing an ice pack to her cheek._ 'I wonder wh-' _Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of her stomach. "Oh yeah! Lunch!"_

Chapter Five: Getting Acquainted

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and once again Sakura Kinomoto woke up 30 minutes late for work. Too bad Tomoyo wasn't there to keep her on schedule.

'_Hoe! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! What happened to my alarm clock? Wait, I smash it last week.'_

Rushing around her room, she collected the files she was going over last night and hopped down the stairs while tugging on her socks. She grabbed the freshly popped toast out of the toaster and reached for her bag by the door. As neatly as she could without wasting precious seconds, she jammed the documents into the bag and ran out the door.

While nibbling on her toast, she followed her usual morning routine, avoiding cars and tripping over her own legs. Luckily, kama-sama was nice to her today and the crowds were thin.

Picking up the pace, she didn't slow down till a certain tall building loomed over her. "Finally," she mumbled and finished off her toast as she made her way across the street.

Through the glass doors and into the elevator, she waited for the metal box to arrive at the top floor. Once the office lights flooded the walls around her, she expertly slipped across the room to her desk, hoping no one noticed her 5 minute absence.

Once again, a blood red rose occupied the center of her desk. Looking around for the card, she finally found it taped to the side of her monitor. _Keep your spirits high, my innocent cherry blossom. Yours Truly_

A slow smile crept onto her face as she lifted the rose to her nose to inhale the sweet fragrance of the flower. Setting it down delicately beside the monitor, Sakura faced the piled of work neatly stacked before her.

'_Another busy day, better get started if I don't want to stay late.'_

**x Lunchtime x**

"So tell me again why you haven't broken up with her yet?" Silver-purple eyes glinted behind a pair of spectacles.

Syaoran sighed, "Why ask when you already know the answer. Mother isn't going to be pleased if I turn down another one of the suitors she suggested."

"Well my cute little descendant, what Auntie Yelan doesn't know is that you finally taken interest on someone."

"W…what do you mean?" Syaoran sputtered.

"Don't try to act all innocent on me now, even Mei Ling noticed." Eriol smirked as he took a sip of coffee. "But I must warn you, she has this… ugh… _very_ over protective brother. Do not underestimate his abilities to track down those who have intents of dating his baby sister."

Eriol and Syaoran were sitting in a little café that was a little over two blocks away from the office. They decided, more like Eriol decided, to have a little 'family' time to talk about the commotion Mei Ling was raging on and on and about yesterday. It was been a while since the cousins have been able to sit down and enjoy each other's company for lunch. Back a few years ago, this arrangement was held almost everyday. They both used it to vent out the frustration, more like Syaoran complaining and Eriol giving him advice, that had been compressed during morning meetings. Now that they were more 'mature', anger was something they could use to manipulate situations to fit their satisfactory. Eriol was particularly good that that.

"I can take him." Syaoran scoffed. "I mean, how scary can he be?"

"Right… That's what most guy thoughts before they actually met him. Best regards to you buddy."

"Okay I admit I'm attracted to her. But what can I do about that? Kyoko is going to blow again if I even look at her."

"Auntie Yelan may be strict, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care. I bet if you tell her about Sakura, she won't mind if you break it off with Kyoko." Eriol wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'll think about it."

"Better think quick because I think Aki has his eyes on the little cherry blossom."

Syaoran growled. _'It's not like I could do anything about it… unless you count firing his ass. Bad idea, we need him to watch over the accountant department. At least I'm still one step ahead of him,'_ (A/N: what do you think that means? x)

"Oh, and if you ever hurt her, don't count on me backing you up. And what Tomoyo and Mei Ling would do to you… use your imagination." Eriol drawled out.

"How did you guys meet?"

"High school," Eriol waved his hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We were all in the same homeroom together. Tomoyo and I managed to keep in touch with her after we graduated, but Mei Ling went back to Hong Kong for a while so she lost track of her."

"Ah, so the groups back together again."

"Just like old times."

"You were late today weren't you?"

Sakura stilled, then slowly relaxed and turned around to face the figure staring at her. "What ever gave you that idea?" _'Doesn't he know it's rude to sneak up on people?'_

"Just a gut instinct; look," Syaoran ran a hand through his chestnut hair. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day."

"It's okay." Sakura gave him a wary glance. '_It's not like he sicced her on me, or did he…'_

"How's about I take you out for dinner as a proper apology?"

"Wah? I'm n- "

"It's a date then." With that, he continued his way towards the elevator, but not before tossing a heart-melting smile over his shoulders.

'_I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face; I have plans for tonight! Okay so maybe I don't, but I never agreed to this… Now I'm going to have a hyper Tomoyo on my back-' _Sakura continued to quarrel with herself as she made her way back to her desk.

Deep in thoughts, she was oblivious to her surroundings until she bumped into a wall, or what she thought was a wall. Shaken from her wake-up call she tripped over her own two legs and stumbled. Just as she was about to do a face plant on the floor, an arm short up to sturdy her.

"You should be more careful Kinomoto-san." Ice blue eyes sparkled in amusement at the petite woman in his arms.

"Aki! How many times do I have to tell you, call me Sakura."

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you I am. What're you doing up here?"

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-san requested to see this month's flow charts." The tall dark haired man pointed to a couple of boards now lying on the floor.

"Hoe? Gomen!" Sakura scrambled to pick up the sheets off the floor.

Chuckling, Aki bent down to help her before straightening himself up and flashed her charming smile. "Arigato Sakura-chan. I'll be on my way now, but maybe we could have lunch sometimes?"

"H-hai."

Giving her one last smile, he gathered the charts in his arms and headed off towards Eriol's office.

'_Hoe? What did I get myself into.'_

Staring at his phone for the nth time, Syaoran scowled to himself. _'What the hell, let's just get this over with.'_

Flipping open his cell, he pressed a speed dial and held it to his ear.

"Talk to me." A breathy voice answered on the other side.

"Kyoko?"

"Who the hel- Syao-kun, what a surprise!" Her voice came out in a stifled moan.

"Are you busy right now? Is someone there with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Soft whispering could be heard in the background before it was hushed by a hiss.

"Well, it seems to me you're hands are full right now with another man, so I just want to tell you I called to brake up. It's over Kyoko."

"Syaoran wait I can explain-"

"Goodbye Kyoko."

"Wait! You can't do this to m-"

Kyoko's screech was cut off as Syaoran flipped his phone closed and stared at it. _'Well that worked out better than I planned.' _The only thing left is the call that could happen any unexpected time.

**x That Night x**

The sound of shrill rings echoed through the penthouse. A sleepy figure stirred under a large mass of blankets and tipped his head towards the digital clock beside him. The glowing red digits read '1:00'._'Who in hell would be calling at this hour?'_ Syaoran asked himself as he reached for the phone on his bed stand. "Who is it?"

"Is that any way to great someone Xiao Lang?"

"Mother…"

- - - - -

A/N: Hai, hai… I've been a lazy bum. Thank you to Artistic18 and KawaiiQuerida-chan for pointing out my mistakes!!! **Leave one** plox!

My much-loved reviewers.

rosedreamer101 x Artistic18 x AngelEmCuti x Emsie xx x KuteKero x -Kori Kage Tenshi- x KawaiiQuerida-chan x aishi22 x tears-of-redemption x everyday-snowangel x toboe's mate x Mystic Moon Empress x ffgirl-07


End file.
